


shorthand

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The notes are small and silly, and oh, easily the best part of her day besides Kara.





	shorthand

**Author's Note:**

> theragingthespian.tumblr.com

Kara wants to say something.

Usually when she's reading, Kara will doze against her, all but falling asleep until she clicks off the lamp.

Now, Kara's wiggling around in the sheets. Rolls over to her back and groans up to the ceiling.

She waits before asking, waits for Kara to have her thoughts together.

(It's almost fun.

How well she can read someone else. Their mannerisms and wants and oh, it's like clockwork.

She loves being able to say she _knows_ Kara.)

She counts down. Three, two, one-

Kara inches closer to her, dragging herself into her lap and flopping over.

Lena acts surprised, blinking down and smiling at the pensive look on Kara's face. She leans down, fingers brushing Kara's hair out of the way so she can press a kiss under her ear. Lingers there when Kara sighs, tension slipping from her frame. “Is everything okay?”

“Yep.” Kara huffs. “Sort of?” Kara raises her hands, knuckles skimming her cheek, and she bites back a smile at the serious look Kara's managing to maintain.

The last time Kara was this serious, she had just seen the closeout sale for her favorite ice cream.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Kara, we ate an hour ago at most.” She frowns. “You can't be hungry again.”

“No.” Kara purses her lips, “Well a little.” When she laughs, Kara scrambles up, and oh, they're pressed close together and Kara's still looking worried but it's hard to focus with Kara's eyes looking so blue.

“Before that, I mean.”  

“I don't know. Breakfast?”

Kara squints at her. “We didn't eat breakfast together, so you went out and got it?”

Oh. Kara's constant need to eat and pressing her food to her was really the main time she even thought it over.

(Even then it was hard to focus.

With Kara laughing and smiling in between bites that scared her for Kara's safety when they first met.

Kara's the only thing that comes to mind when she thinks of what she needs.)

It must show on her face, because Kara sits up, a strange mix of righteousness and concern. “I _knew_ it.” Kara pokes a finger at her chest, “You don't eat enough.”

Lena rolls her eyes, leaning back before she loses the- argument? conversation? she's not really sure other than the fact that Kara seems to feel victorious after every single one they have- only because she's too distracted.

“I eat plenty.” Kara scoffs, throwing herself backwards and rolling around for a long minute. “You're being ridiculous.”

That has Kara popping back up. “Um nope? No. I want you to really think about it. If I'm not with you, do you eat?”

She opens her mouth. Closes it.

Kara sits up straighter, almost proud at her being right, and oh, it shouldn't be that attractive.

“Told you.” Kara pulls up the covers when she scoots forward, only now glancing around at the tangled sheets resulting from her constant movement. “So, I have a deal for you.”

Kara leans back on the headboard beside her, dropping her chin on her head when she leans on Kara's shoulder. “A deal?”

“Mhm. The best.” Kara takes her hand, thumb swiping over the back of hers, and Lena feels the yawn building in her chest. Closes her eyes. “If you took lunch, would you eat it?”

“Maybe.” Kara clicks her tongue. “Yes,” she says before Kara can bring out the list of reasons she's no doubt written and hidden somewhere. “What do I get in return?”

“I'll make it worth your while.”

“Is that so?”

Kara grins, twisting towards her to kiss her, fingers dragging across her jaw, and oh, it is.

* * *

Kara grabs her hand before she leaves in the morning, giving her a slow, sleepy smile.

“Don't forget lunch. It's in the fridge.”

It takes her a moment to process, Kara's lips warm on her skin.

She pulls back. “Wait, you already had it- you assumed I'd agree?”

“Of course not.” Kara smiles up at her, and oh, it twists her heart in the best of ways, has her reaching to slide her palm against Kara's. “I knew you would.”

“Why's that?”

Kara turns, smiling into her pillow. “Because I asked.”

(She doesn't have a retort for that, just presses another kiss against Kara's head.

Kara would respect anything she'd ask of her.

When she finds the small bag, her name across it in a familiar swooping script, she lets out a quiet laugh.

And clearly Kara knows she'd do the same.)

* * *

Kara's choice for food is. .unusual.

It's obvious Kara _tried_ to pick food more healthier than what she would choose for herself.

But then there's a cookie crammed in that she's fairly sure is larger than her face.

(It's always worrying when Kara finds yet another bakery that has incredibly large sweets.

Kara has a whole routine in the afternoons of hitting each, and she's starting to wonder if, sun or not, Kara can get sick from eating too much.)

And then there's the note.

It's bright pink, slapped on top of the salad container. Little hearts of all different colors scribbled beside _I love you_.

It's cute and perfect and Lena holds it close to her chest.

(Kara doesn't say anything that night when she comes home, the sticky note clearly pressed on top of her work papers.

Just smiles and happily accepts the flowers she brings her, inhaling deeply as Lena slips the note inside her book.)

* * *

The notes keep coming. Even when Kara meets her for lunch or dinner.

Always slipped inside the bag or pressed to her desk.

(There's an ever growing warmth in her chest at all the things Kara does for her only because she wants to.

For her.

Even something as simple as giving her a note to look at throughout her day.)

They go anywhere from hearts to Kara's little drawings.

Her favorite so far is Kara's scribbling of a bee she finds right before an important meeting with _I bee-lieve in you_ written in block letters around it.

But then she finds Kara at their desk, hunched over and furiously drawing away.

She peers over Kara's shoulder, sees- it's a snake? and _I love you ssssoo much_.

Kara gives her a sheepish smile, dropping the pen. “I thought you would want them while I'm in Metropolis, and the convention is going to take up all my time, so I went ahead and made a few. I mean, I know it's only for a two weeks but-”

She steps around the chair, finger tapping at the desk and grinning down.

It feels silly, how much a smiling snake makes her overwhelmed with her love for Kara.

She swings a leg across Kara, feels a little smug at the surprised noise Kara makes. “I love you.” She presses her lips to Kara's, mumbles it again as hands settle at her hips, keeping her steady and pulling her closer.

Kara smiles into it. Pulls away and before she even takes a breath, she can guess that Kara's going to- “Sssso much?”

She nods, kisses her again, hot and quick.

“So much.”

* * *

She only has a few minutes. Scrambling out of bed and getting ready as Kara does with quick glances towards the bathroom.

She peels off a note, grabs a pen and-

Stares at it.

“Okay, okay.”

She writes down a few words and folds it up. Unfolds it.

Her hand shakes as she tries to draw two stick figures, and oh, the end result is awful and messy, but-

Kara might like it.

She slips it into Kara's coat, smiles when Kara runs about the apartment to pack even though she insisted Kara pack the night before.

* * *

She's barely made it back to their apartment after watching Kara fly off when she gets the call.

“I saw your note.” Kara's voice is shaky and oh, maybe she can take off a few days, because it's been a hour and she's already missing her. “What are the stick figures doing?”

“Hugging.”

Kara laughs. Takes a breath and, “I miss you too.”


End file.
